in my life
by Meowthebeatles
Summary: 1962, Misha and John Lennon, had grown up with each other, will their brother/sister relationship stand when John's band, The Beatles, gets really big? and what if Misha falls in love with one of the members of John's band? my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya all!**

**so i'm new here and this is my first fanfiction! I really hope you like it! it took me ages to write but it's alright if you ask me.. I'm really sorry for the grammar faults but I'm from Holland so that explains it all doesn't it? hope you enjoy reading!**

**Xoxo Imre**

* * *

**Misha Lennon's pov**

"I've known John all my life, I can't remember a day without being here with me. he's my brother, my support, my tower of strength, my everything! John and I grew up with each other at his aunt Mimi's. we have the same dad but people never believe us when we tell them. John and I just don't look like each other at all, He's got brown hair and dark brown eyes, my eyes are blue and i have blonde hair. He's tall (5,11") and I'm not even taller than 5,7"! the only thing that's the same is the nose. i have the same long nose as he has. John's mum, Julia, was my mum for a while too. she was always friendly and polite, even to me. At the time Julia couldn't take care of us anymore we where dropped at John's aunt Mimi's. A very strict woman with a heart made of gold. John and I have always loved her."

I glanced up from my diary and looked around my room. I looked at the photo's on my desk and stared at this photo where John and I where standing hand in hand in our Sundays best at the gate in front of Mimi's house. John was almost 10 at that time and I had just turned 8. Next to that one, there was another photo of john and me, John just pulled a funny face at the camera and i was laughing at him looking quite ridiculous.

i checked my watch, 11pm, John could come home from Hamburg any moment. "shall i wait for him?" i asked myself. i looked around my bedroom again. my bed placed against the right wall, on the left a desk and next to my desk a red wardrobe. I used to share this bedroom with John but after our uncle George died, he moved into the attic, which used to be our uncle's study, I yawned and walked to the bed. i laid down on my bed and quickly fell asleep

**John's POV.**

"Ey John" I looked at my best friend Paul. "pass me a beer will ya?" he asked me. I grabbed a bottle of beer and gave the cold bottle to Paul. "Ta" and he took a nip from his beer. "how long 'till we're finally back in Liverpool?" i asked. "i dunno, 15 minutes i think. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair of the van. I was so tired, which wasn't a surprise since i hadn't slept for like 18 hours. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "John, John wake up!"a voice said, "John, where back in Liverpool" i opened my eyes and saw George standing in front of me. "great"i said with a sleepy voice. "Ta George" I yawned and sat straight up again. "we just brought Pete home, we're almost at your place" paul said, i nodded and searched for my suitcase. When we finally reached Mimi's house i got out of the van, said goodbye to my mates and walked straight to the house.

**I'm so sorry it isn't longer! I hope you liked it, pleeaasseee review! **

**I'll update on Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2 nowhere man

**Helloo! i'm really, really, REALLY sorry about uploading t a day late! I wanted to yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me! (he's a bastard, srsly) so um i'm watching some sort of show about obsessed mums and this mym's obsessed with plastic surgery and stuff.. i'm feeling really bad for her daughter :'(**

**so um in this chapter the guys meet a very special person! (no, It's not Ringo) woah exciting eh? Thanks for the reviews! I'm really unconscious about my fanfic so please review and leave something nice or what you think about it or some suggestions maybe? Okay, here is chapter 2! **

* * *

****John's POV

I opened the door, gently placed my suitcase on the floor of the hallway and silently walked upstairs. I stopped in front of my sister's door and walked in, and saw, a little disappointed, that she already was asleep. i walked over her bed and kissed her cheek, "I missed you sis" i whispered in her ear. i looked at her perfect face, I had the best sister i could ever imagine to have. i walked out f her room, which we used to share, and walked upstairs to my room on the attic. I laid down on my bed and looked around my room, God, I missed this place! I looked up at the ceiling where my poster of Elvis hung, one day, I'll be as big as Elvis. i thought by myself, One day, My band The Beatles and I are going to be big and famous! just like Elvis, and then we'll make loads of albums and gear music! Paul and I where writing song a lot lately, we're a great team if you ask me. Every time I get stuck with a song he helps me, and the other way round O'course. last time Paul was writing something and he got stuck with the lyrics and i helped him! i believe it's called "love me do" but I'm not quite sure about it... It's a great song though!

So me band and I just came back from Hamburg, which was REALLY fcking great but also very exhausting. guess who we met back there? RORY STORM AND THE HURRICANES! they're a great band, their drummer is brilliant, he replaced Pete a couple of times because he "forgot" again. um, no, he was making out with this bird he met in Hamburg. But to be honest, Ringo, the drummer of Rory storm and the hurricanes, is A LOT better than Pete. He's a cool guy, very funny too! maybe he should replace Pete permanent.

The next morning.

Misha's pov

I woke up by, well i don't know actually but it was 10 am already so i went out of my warm bed and walked down stairs. When i got down stairs I smelled this delicious smell coming from the kitchen. when i got into the kitchen I saw Mimi making breakfast. I kissed her on the cheek "G'morning Mimi" I said cheerfully, "did you sleep well?" Mimi smiled "goodmorning, dear, Yes I did, thank you" "do you want beans and toast for breakfast?"she said as I sat down at the dining table. I nodded and asked "Is John up already?" "no, love, i think you should wake him since breakfast is ready." I stood up and walked straight up the two stairs to John's bedroom. I knocked on the door and opened it. "John" I whispered "John wake up! Mimi said breakfast is al-" and before i could finish, John jumped out of his bed, grabbed my shoulders and flung me on the ground. I tried to escape but he was much stronger than me, of course. "JOHN!" I yelled. he laughed and let go of me. "I missed you so much Mish" he hugged me. I smiled "I missed you too John"

a few seconds later, John and i where walking down the stairs off to the kitchen where Mimi just putted our breakfast on the table. "John kissed Mimi on the cheek, just like i did before. " 'morning Mimi" "Goodmorning John, Good to have you back home." John sat down and ate like we hadn't eaten anything in years. "Table manners children, This isn't how I raised you did I? John grabbed a knife and a fork and he putted a funny face on which made him look like a fancy old man. So, love are you enjoying your dinner? he asked with a twisted voice. he ate his toast like you do in a fancy restaurant, with fork and knife. I couldn't stop laughing and I even saw Mimi trying to hide her smile.

when we finished our dinner, John and I went out for a walk at Strawberry fields. When we where young, John and I always played hide and seek here and dreamed about what life would bring us when we grow older. John always told me he wanted to be rich and famous, I think he will be rich and famous one day.

John told me about how great Hamburg was and that I should come and visit him there once. When we walked around and talked for a while, John suddenly stopped walking. "wait" he said, "I heard someone calling me name" I stood still too and listened. "JOHN!" somebody yelled. "JOHN! Where are you?" John looked at me and yelled back "HERE!" it was quiet for a while but we soon saw a boy from about john's age. John recognized the him and yelled "Paul!" Paul walked over to us and said " 'Ello you two, out for a nice walk?" Paul winked at me with his big brown eyes. and although he had run his hair was still perfectly in model, as if he just pulled a comb through it. I flashed red after that wink and I was wishing for Paul not seeing it. "This is me sister, Misha. Misha, This is one of the members of me band, Paul McCartney, he plays bass mostly" "nice to meet you! John told us a lot about you" I smiled shyly and looked at John, great so you told one of the prettiest people about your stupid little sister? i thought, Thanks John, thanks a lot. "nice to meet you to" "John" Paul said "There's a lad at the Cavern who wants to talk with the band about something" "Are they finally giving us a recording contract?" John asked jokingly "I dunno what he wants from us but he told us you have to come immediately" John looked at me and asked "You wanna come with us?" I nodded and walked after the boys to the club.

At the Cavern

John's POV

Paul, Misha and I walked in to the Cavern, It was 12 o'clock so no one was inside. Except for 2 people, George Harrison, The guitarist of my band. And a lad who looked very familiar to me, wasn't he the queer who owned the record shop here in Liverpool? we walked up to them and Misha and I shaked his hand. "So mister, yah wanted to talk to us?" I tried to sound like a bad boy. "that's right" the man said. "Brian Epstein, I saw you performing in Hamburd and I thought you where a really great band, I als think that you can make it in the music industry actually." "well thanks alot" paul said in this awful polite way. "But I don't think you'll make it without a manager" Brian said. Paul George and I looked at each other and we all thought the same thing "So now you want to be out manager i guess?" Paul said. "um, yes actually, You know, I own the record shop down in Liverpool and I know some people who can help you to get big and famous" I looked at him and I thought. just imagine, girls screaming your name, making albums, being on the telly! "Will yah excuse us for a minute?" i asked and Paul and George followed me down the dressing room behind the stage. "He's the guy who can help us being a successful band!" Paul nearly yelled. "You want that too don't yah?" "Of course we want that" George said "But for how long do we know this guy? five minutes?" George was right but i couldn't stop thinking about those girls screaming my name "Let's do it, let him be our manager. We've got nothing to loose right?" the lads nodded and we walked back to the bar where Brian and Misha where chatting and laughing about something. "funny sister you have Lennon" Brian said as we sad down. I laughed and nodded. "So, we think it's okay if you'll be our manager"I said nonchalantly "but we want it to be clear that if we don't like you as manager you have to go and that we can say what we think about the things that happen." Brian nodded and took a piece of paper out of his bag. together we wrote down our and his demands and each of us signed the so called contract.

**I hope you liked it! it's a bit longer as i promised, so pleeaaasseee review i worked really hard on this chapter :) (No literally I've spend almost 3 hours on writing this!) **


End file.
